pokemontowerdefensetwofandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Tower Defense 3
Me, BlastGJ decided to make a new wikia for PTD3. it is ☀http://pokemontowerdefensethree.wikia.com/ About Samuel Otero of sndgames, the one who worked on PTD1 and PTD2, stated in his twitter about him working on a new PTD game, Pokemon Tower Defense 3. ☀https://twitter.com/sam_snd_games/status/689627717654941698 The first tweet shown above in the link is him saying that he is making the first scene of PTD3. He said the first tweet in January 19, 2016. Now he tweets twice once again, in January 30 and February 7 of 2016. He is wanting our suggestions for the making of his PTD3. PTD3 Related Tweets The next tweet is a Poll Post. https://twitter.com/sam_snd_games/status/696341253630390272 He said "Should PTD3 be released with only 1 level, or should it be released with more than 5 (this would take longer)?" 34% on "Just 1 is fine" 30% on 2-5 and 36% on 5+. So that being said he is going to make over 5 levels. The next tweet is a short video of the first cutscene. Posted on February 20th 2016. https://twitter.com/sam_snd_games/status/701143779726770177 Now on the same day, he posts a picture of Neo Team Rocket and a hashtag, #ptd3. https://twitter.com/sam_snd_games/status/701179459207094272 And on the same day again, he posts another picture with a new character named "Noah". His partner Pokemon is a Pichu. In the picture they are surrounded by wild Rattata. He says that Noah is the "Protagonist" . Again with the #ptd3. https://twitter.com/sam_snd_games/status/701267550848602112 In one of the Comments for the Neo Team Rocket, someone said that Joey of PTD1 will be back in PTD2? Sam replied "would be cool! he would be older in this game". Then his next tweet on March 17 of 2016 said "Considering putting PTD3 inside of PTD2... so I don't have to redo all those menus...". Also another comment in one of his tweets said if Dan is still making games with Sam, he said that Dan left. So Sam could be only 1 Person making PTD3, with no xtra people to help with the developing i assume. But we are there to help him, right? On March 26, he tweeted "Instead of Shiny Pikachu and Shadow Caterpie, would it be cool to capture a Fire Pikachu, Rock Caterpie, etc? (type and attack type changes)" So a new kind of related Shadow type. With these new types there sure will be new plot going on! On April 1st 2016 he made a post of PTD3 being out with the first 5 levels, then on April 2nd he said it was an April Fools Joke. April 23rd he made a tweet of the 2nd cutscene preview https://twitter.com/sam_snd_games/status/723926014464761856 On April 16th his Pinned Tweet for now, he said PTD3 Level 1 Sneak Peek is out! PTD3 You can play PTD3 at Sam's blog This is the Main menu screen as of 30th of April, 2016. PTD3 is named "Pokemon Tower Defence Legacy" What is new in PTD3 is Neo Team Rocket, Ash's son is the leader of it and he plans to stop them. Changelog Alpha 0.1 - First Cutscene, First Level playthrough with Noah and Pichu. May 4th : Alpha 0.1 - Added Loading Screen. At the start of it you see Noah Ketchum and his partner Pichu, evolving into a teenager at 50% with Pikachu, and at the end is the Noah Ketchum with Raichu, and the timeline when he made Neo Team Rocket. May 6th : Alpha 0.1 - Added Level 2 (Rescue), Diglett's Cave, Added Cutscene 2. June 11 : Alpha 0.2 - Added Saving Feature & Elemental Pokemon. You can login with your PTD1/PTD2 account. June 24 : Alpha 0.3 - Released a small update for PTD3, it includes the pokemon info screen, ability and moves changes are now saved, and you can release pokemon July 16 : Alpha 0.4 - Level 3, "Lost" is out! July 16 : Alpha 0.4.1 '''- Fixed Weedle Evolution bug. '''Next Update: See at PTD3 wiki Category:Pokemon